Prodigy
Prodigy is the ninth episode in season 1 of NBC's Believe. It aired in the United States on May 4, 2014. Synopsis Warning: The "Detailed synopsis" contains extensive plot information with major spoilers. |-|Brief synopsis= Tate’s efforts to keep Bo focused on her training are sidetracked when Bo has a premonition of a young musical prodigy dying in a car crash. In the wake of Channing’s capture, Winter sets a risky contingency plan in motion. At Orchestra, Skouras tests the powers of Danni a newly discovered telepath. |-|Detailed synopsis= While practicing her skills, Bo has a horrific vision in which a young violinist and her family die in a hellacious car accident. Bo tells Tate that she needs to stop the terrible tragedy from happening, but Tate tries to encourage her to focus on her training. Bo can't let the accident go, though. It's her nature. She must find the family and prevent the accident at all costs. Bo takes a break from her training and roams across the street, where she hears a violinist practicing in the back of a bodega. Upon investigating, she discovers that it's the same girl from her vision. Margaret is an incredibly talented musician, and Bo quickly bonds with her. Tate is reluctant to help Bo with her mission, but he reluctantly slashes the family's tires to calm Bo's concern. Meanwhile, Skouras meets with Danni, an extremely powerful telepath who was discovered with Orchestra's tracking computer. Danni is untrusting at first, but Skouras eventually convinces her that he has only her best intentions in mind. He takes her to his Orchestra facility, and after witnessing some of Skouras' other students, she quickly realizes the extent of her power. She's already stronger than the others, and Skouras' training will only make her stronger. Winter is aware that Skouras is attempting to extract information from Channing. She's strong-willed, but she can't resist Skouras' telepathic interrogations for long. He'll have to uproot his entire operation immediately. At the Orchestra Facility, Skouras unleashes a powerful telepath to read Channing's mind. Fortunately, she's been prepared for such an occasion. Channing implements a meditation technique to prevent Skouras' telepath from gleaning information about Winter's affairs. If Skouras wants to crack Channing, he'll need someone stronger. Someone like his new recruit, Danni. Bo realizes that slashing Margaret's dad's tires was only a temporary fix. Unable to stop Margaret's family from driving, she sends Tate on a mission in hopes of keeping the other driver off the road. Unfortunately, the other driver from Bo's vision is on the way to his wedding, and there's no way he's missing it because a stranger tells him not to drive. In a last ditch effort, Bo convinces Margaret's parents to let her ride along to the recital. Perhaps if she's in the car and on the scene, she'll be able to prevent the accident. The drive plays out exactly as it did in Bo's vision. When the accident occurs, Bo uses her telepathic powers to swerve the two cars away from one another at the very last second, saving four lives in the process. Margaret and her parents are okay, and the driver of the other car turns out to be the conductor of the New York Philharmonic. He notices Margaret's violin case and gives her a business card. She has a promising future now, thanks to Bo's influence. Meanwhile, Danni cracks Channing's mind and discovers the location of Winter's new hideout. Skouras dispatches a team to capture him, but it's a trap! After dispatching Skouras' breech team with a booby trap, Winter captures Skouras at gunpoint. In private, Winter threatens to tell the government about Skouras' top-secret black ops plan; he plans to use his weaponized telepaths to build his own psychic army. Winter promises not to reveal Skouras' secret project if Channing is returned to him unharmed. The two teams meet in a public square later that night to make the exchange, but at the last second, Skouras pulls a gun and fires at Winter. Channing jumps in front Winter, taking a bullet to the chest. While Winter and his team are rushing to save Channing's life, Zoe calls from the Orchestra labs to tell Winter about Danni, Skouras' new weapon. Danni interrupts her and strangles Zoe with her mind, threatening to out her as the Orchestra mole if she interferes with Skouras' plan.Official synopsis Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! Notes Add notes now! Image Gallery Add images now! Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes